Through the Eyes of the Soldier
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: Suara-suara yang selalu menghantuiku setiap hari sejak beberapa bulan lalu sudah lama reda, menandakan ini semua sudah selesai. Aku yakin, yang ada di dalam pikiran semua orang saat ini adalah kata 'Akhirnya…'. POV Sequel dari 'Forever and Ever'


_**Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Through The Eyes of A Soldier**_

**88888**

Aku bisa merasakan bahuku lepas dari engselnya saat aku mengangkat tubuhku dari posisi mencium tanah. Suara-suara yang selalu menghantuiku setiap hari sejak beberapa bulan lalu sudah lama reda, menandakan ini semua sudah selesai. Aku yakin, yang ada di dalam pikiran semua orang saat ini adalah kata 'Akhirnya…', dan hal itu adalah sangatlah manusiawi. Siapapun yang berkata bahwa shinobi harus membunuh emosinya adalah orang-orang tolol. Kita tidak akan tahu lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan jika rekan seperjuangan kita gugur di saat kita sadar garam yang ada di lidah terasa hambar, di saat air mata sudah tidak lagi bisa mengalir deras. Membunuh emosi, sama saja seperti membunuh sisi manusia kita. Dan aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa diraih dengah hal yang seperti itu.

Bau darah, keringat, dan daging hangus sangat menusuk hidung, sesuatu yang nyaris tak bisa kutahan. Sesaat setelah aku berhasil berdiri, kakiku goyah, memaksaku kembali menahan tubuh yang sudah ringkih ini dengan kedua tangan sementara sebisa mungkin aku menahan asam lambung yang sedang meluncur naik di tenggorokan. Tidak lebih dari 2 meter di depanku, seorang dari Suna terbaring. Dadanya tidak lagi naik turun seperti yang kuingat beberapa menit lalu. Terkutuklah aku jika aku membiarkan diriku sendiri mengotori jenazah ini. Mereka semua berjuang dengan berani dan terhormat, mereka pantas mendapat yang terbaik atas jasa mereka.

Kembali kucoba berdiri. Tidak lagi goyah, meski harus sedikit menyeret langkahku. Jika menurut peta yang sudah kuhafal dan jika tidak ada yang menyerangnya sepanjang pertempuran ini, maka pos ninja medis kira-kira 1 km di sebelah selatan. Matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam membantuku menemukan arah. Paling tidak aku bisa menghemat waktu dengan begitu.

Sampai aku mendengar suara erangan pelan dari sebelah kiriku. Masih ada yang selamat? Sekali ini hatiku penuh harap, sebelum realita menghantamnya kembali ke tanah tanpa ampun. Kunoichi Kumo terbaring di sana. Tanpa separuh dari tengkoraknya.

"Hyuga..? Kau... ninja Konoha, bukan? Bisa tolong bantu aku?"

"...Tenang saja, kubawa kau ke pos terdekat."

"Tidak, tidak... maksudku, bantu aku akhiri penderitaanku ini."

"Apa?"

Bagi mereka yang tahu seperti apa aku ini, pasti mereka akan tertawa jika mendengar bahwa aku membunuh orang tanpa ada alasan lain selain melindungi Konoha beserta isinya. Membayang hal seperti itu, sangatlah mustahil di mata mereka. Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu membuatku tersentak. Kaget? Sudah pasti. Bersedia? Jelas tidak. Beberapa shuriken berserakan di sekitar tempat itu bersama dengan batang-batang pepohonan yang runtuh di saat pertempuran. Pilihan ada di tanganku.

**88888**

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku yang sudah seperti ini... pasti hanya menjadi beban."

"Omong kosong. Kita pasti bisa selamat."

"…Maaf, kau pasti lelah. Kau sendiri juga sedang terluka."

"Kita ini bukannya saudara seperjuangan? Sudah seharusnya saling membantu."

"Tapi sampai seperti ini…"

"Kau tenang saja."

"…"

"…"

"Apa kau punya saudara?"

"Kenapa dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Kau kelihatannya seperti orang yang cinta keluarga."

"Begitukah? Kalau saudara, sih… punya."

"Haha... Bukan klan Hyuga yang kumaksud. Apa kau punya kakak, atau adik? Mungkin sepupu."

"Adik perempuan, 5 tahun lebih muda. Juga kakak sepupu laki-laki. Mereka orang yang sangat baik, selalu setia dan ada jika salah satu dari kami sedang jatuh. Aku bersyukur bisa menyebut mereka keluargaku."

"Kedengarannya meriah sekali."

"Haha... Klanku tidak terlalu senang dengan kemeriahan."

"Tetap saja... memiliki keluarga yang menunggu di rumah. Di dunia yang menuntut para ninjanya untuk melepaskan kepentingan pribadi demi kebaikan, masa depan, dan kehormatan desa, bisa memiliki keluarga yang tetap memelihara rasa individualitasmu... adalah kenikmatan tersendiri..."

"...mungkin. Itu memang terdengar menyenangkan. Oh! Itu posnya. Tenang saja kau sebentar lagi tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"H-hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"... Maafkan aku..."

**88888**

Menyedihkan dan ironis, mungkin itu yang bisa kubilang tentang perang kali ini. Daimyo negara Api memulai invasi untuk mengumpulkan Bijuu, memakai ninja pelarian sebagai tentaranya, karena tergiur dengan legenda para Bijuu. Memang, Daimyo yang memulai serangan ini adalah seorang yang baru, putra dari Daimyo yang terdahulu, dan sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu akan terulang dengan tindakannya. Ironis, karena di antara negara ninja utama, Konoha mungkin adalah yang paling bersikeras untuk tidak menyalahgunakan kekuatannya. Menyedihkan, karena kejadian yang sama terjadi tidak ada sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan efeknya masih terlihat sekarang.

Alasan yang sangat dangkal untuk memulai perang besar yang melihatkan para ninja kelas S, namun sama saja seperti apa yang terjadi dengan klan Uchiha yang terus bergantung dengan rasa dendam untuk semakin mengejar kekuatan, keserakahan dan haus kekuasaan adalah alasan yang cukup untuk membuat orang berpaling dari 'jalan yang benar'. Bagaimana soorang anak yatim yang kehilangan segalanya akan mengejar apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman, bagaimana seorang yang sakit hati akan lakukan apapun untuk bisa membuatnya menimpakan semua kepedihan yang dialaminya hanya untuk membuat orang yang bersalah menerima hal yang sama. Hal sepele menjadi masalah besar dan motivasi, mengejar hal remeh seperti kekuasaan selalu menjadi propaganda, orang yang tinggi hati dan merasa kuat mulai bermain tuhan. Kebiadaban yang sebenarnya manusiawi, namun jika diingat membuat siapa saja berusaha menolaknya.

Hari ini aku menghadiri pemakaman Hana-san di kediaman Inuzuka. Kiba-kun tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak kembali ke desa. Traumanya pasti tidak terkira. Tsume-san pun tidak berkata-kata, tidak juga meneteskan air mata meski aku tahu hatinya hancur. Benar-benar wanita tegar yang patut kukagumi dia itu, terutama di saat Haimaru bersaudara melolong sepanjang pemakaman. Jeritan mereka yang kehilangan tuan dan teman terbaiknya sangatlah menyayat hati. Setelah prosesi itu selesai, beberapa orang Kumogakure mendatangiku dan salah satu di antara mereka, seorang anak berambut terang, membungkuk kepadaku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat anak itu berterima kasih karena aku sudah membawa jasad ibunya kembali.

Mengetahui bagaimana keadaan medan perang yang tidak ramah dan dipenuhi hewan buas, bisa mengembalikan jenazah dalam keadaan utuh dan tidak kurang apapun adalah sebuah perlakuan istimewa yang hanya bisa didapat seorang yang terkenal. Tapi untuk mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Kumo, hanya untuk berterima kasih padaku... aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa menangis untuk orang yang tidak kau kenal, terlebih untuk keluarganya?

Lima hari setelah perang dinyatakan selesai, setiap penduduk Konoha berkumpul di kaki Menara Hokage. Di sana dia berdiri, berseragam lengkap dengan jubah dan topinya. Kau selalu bilang kau tidak terlalu suka dengan topinya meski saat kecil tidak bisa berhenti merengek untuk meminjamnya dari Sandaime-sama supaya kau bisa merasakan bagaimana jadi Hokage. Suara yang menggelegar, kata-kata yang membangkit semangat orang-orangmu yang lama padam dan penuh selebrasi karena desamu yang tercinta selamat dari bencana yang mampu menenggelamkan Kusagakure hingga desa itu harus mengalami liquidasi. Namun di antara bayangan yang jatuh di wajahmu, aku bisa melihat kau sudah kehilangan cahaya di matamu.

Kau yang selalu idealis, kau yang percaya bahwa dunia akan bisa bersatu dalam damai dengan cinta dan rasa percaya, kau yang semua mimpi dan impianmu untuk melakukan itu runyam saat semua orang tidak setuju dengan ideologimu. Apa kau kecewa? Apa kau sedih? Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkannya, bahkan kepadaku? Apa kau sudah lelah percaya, bahkan kepadaku?

Kau duduk di tempat biasa, belakang kelapa Yondaime-sama di gunung Monumen Hokage yang memandangi seluruh desa dan mengawasinya, sama sepertimu. Perayaan di bawah sana sangat meriah, dengan kembang api dan kios-kios pedagang dari luar desa. Meski beberapa ninja masih berpatroli di sekitar, keadaan yang lengang bisa membuat siapa saja lupa bahwa kita baru saja melewati masa sulit. Tapi aku tidak terlalu senang dengan hal itu, mungkin karena kita seperti merayakan penderitaan orang lain yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa hidup mereka dari balik reruntuhan. Membuat kita jadi seorang yang tindakannya agak kontradiksi dengan apa yang selama ini kita selalu teriakkan. Ku tak tidak tahu berapa banyak Nagato yang sudah tercipta dari perang kali ini.

Namun meski pikiranku dipenuhi dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, aku tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyum yang mengembang di wajah. Melihat kau yang sedang menerawang langit malam yang cerah memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali melihat cahaya itu, warna biru khas yang menghiasi iris matamu; warna yang selalu kusuka.

"Hei, tuan pahlawan. Pestanya mulai tanpamu."

Kau menoleh dan memberiku seringai penuh gigi yang biasa kau berikan pada semua temanmu, sebelum seringai itu berubah menjadi senyum tipis yang hanya kau simpan untukku. Mengambil tempat di sebelahmu, aku berusaha menikmati angin malam yang bertiup semilir selama empat detik. Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk bisa tahu kau sedang mengamati sisi kiri wajahku yang sedang menatap jauh ke dinding Konoha, menyapu seluruh kerusakan yang di deritanya sepanjang perang ini.

"Yang macam seperti itu bukan gayaku." Aku mendengus dengusan yang sangat tidak ke-Hyuga-an.

"Huh…. Tentu saja bukan gayamu."

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku menghela nafas, tahu benar dengan apa yang dia maksud.

"Jamuan makan malamnya sudah selesai. Bagaimana pun juga, klan punya imej yang harus dipertahankan."

Dalam hati, aku merutuk. Acara makan malam paling menyebalkan dan paling tidak menunjukkan martabat klan Hyuga sama sekali. Kembali para tetua mencoba menjodohkanku dengan seseorang yang belum pernah kutemui dengan alasan untuk mempererat hubungan antar negara; seorang dari Toki no Kuni, anak dari ahli strategi kerajaan. Koumei-sama adalah seorang yang baik, terhormat, dan pengertian. Kudengar Naruto-kun pernah menolongnya selamat dari fitnah. Tapi sayangnya, anaknya tidak seperti dia. Mewarisi keahlian ayahnya dan seorang yang terpelajar, namun hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya besar kepala. Untuk seorang yang bahkan belum diperbolehkan untuk turun ke medan laga.

Naruto-ku tidak terlihat percaya dengan kebohonganku, namun sepertinya dia tidak memaksa untuk meneruskannya.

"Begitu, ya….."

Tidak ada yang berani untuk memecah kesunyian saat itu, hanya membiarkan kami menikmati sedikit waktu tenang di antara jam-jam penuh kekacauan di luar dan dalam desa. Ketenangan ini bahkan lebih langka dari mawar di dalam gurun. Entah datang dari mana, dia menggumam dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar kepadaku.

"Kau tahu…. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau ayahmu seorang pencuri."

Aku mengangkat alis, rahangku seperti tiba-tiba melemas mendengar. Dia yang melihat ekspresiku hanya tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, masih dengan seringai di wajah.

"Karena dia pasti mencuri bintang di atas sana, dan memasangnya di matamu." Mendengar itu, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku bersyukur beberapa sifat masih tidak hilang bahkan setelah tertahun-tahun. Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku melempar sebuah pukulan pura-pura ke bahunya yang dia tidak berusaha untuk hindari.

"Gombal…."

"Hei, hei. Aku serius."

Namun tidak lama setelah itu, seringainya berubah. Alis menyatu dan urat-urat di tanganmu menegang saat kau membuka-tutup tinju kananmu.

"Jadi…. Bagaimana?" Aku menghela nafas, tahu benar dengan apa yang dia maksud.

"Kau tahu ayahku. Baginya klan adalah nomor satu, desa nomor dua, sementara keluarga hampir keluar dari sepuluh besar. Dia tidak setuju."

Tidak, itu bohong. Ayahku sangat menyetujuinya, namun memang benar dia lebih mementingkan klan dari pada keluarganya. Beberapa orang dari Souke berencana memisahkan diri, sementara para tetua mendukung mereka. Kami perlu semua bantuan yang kami punya untuk menghindari perpecahan itu, dan syarat para tetua untuk menarik kembali dukungan mereka adalah dengan menyatukan beberapa ekstensi koneksi mereka di bawah lambang Hyuga. Kedengaran sederhana dan remeh; namun antara politik dengan kata hati, kadang-kadang dua hal ini tidak pernah setuju satu sama lain.

Tanganmu menggenggam sebuah batu kecil yang banyak ada di atas gunung itu dan melemparnya dengan kesal jauh ke desa. Helaan nafas lelah yang mulai sering kudengar darimu kembali mengisi telingaku. Aku ingin membantu bisa berhenti lelah pada semuanya, aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku, aku benar-benar...

"Bahkan dengan segala usaha dan perbuatanku, dia masih menganggap aku 'status rendah'?"

"Para tetua terus meracuni pikirannya. Dan lagi…. Sampai ada bukti yang valid tentang hubunganmu dengan Yondaime-sama, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Tidak, itu tidak benar. Meski kau tetap menjadi anak yatim Konoha yang menjadi pahlawannya, yang tidak tahu identitas leluhurmu, tidak akan ada yang melarang hubungan kita ini. Dari balik yukataku yang tipis, aku bisa merasakan lekukan kalung rantai dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya. Kau memberiku cincin itu sebelum perang ini pecah, empat bulan yang lalu.

Di keadaan yang tidak menentu, di saat di mana keselamatan kita berdua tidak terjamin, kita memutuskan untuk mengundur berita ini. Namun, melihat orang-orang yang terus berjatuhan, menghilangkan rasa optimis siapa saja yang berada di sana.

Suhu malam ini jadi semakin dingin, kau yang menyadari aku mulai gemetar karenanya melepaskan jubah panjangmu dan menyelimuti bahuku. Tidak banyak, tapi itu sangat membuatku senang. Tapi tangan tidak pindah dari posisinya di bahuku. Aku menoleh, bertatapan langsung dengan dua berlian birumu. Aku tidak menyadari air mataku merembes sampai kau menghapusnya.

Tolong... buat aku lupa dengan semua ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meringis saat sinar matahari di menyembul di cakrawala. Sepertinya aku tidak kembali ke kediaman Hyuga kemarin… Heh, persetan dengan aturan, sekali-sekali aku boleh lah melanggar. Menggeliat di balik selimut, berusaha menyembunyikan diri dari matahari yang masih ngotot membangunkanku dari alam mimpi sebelum akhirnya aku menyerah dan memaksa diriku bangkit. Bau embun di atas daun terasa paling harum di saat sekarang, mengingatkanku bahwa tidak semua di dunia ini musnah.

Kau memandangku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kepala bersangga lengan sementara kau berbaring di sebelahku. Tangan yang bebas meraih dan memainkan helaian rambutku. Aku pernah dengar, dulu sekali, bahwa kau suka dengan gadis yang berambut panjang. Sebenarnya aku memanjangkan rambut bukan untukmu, tapi tidak apalah kalau itu membuatmu senang. Kau mendekatkan bibirmu ke tangan yang sedang memainkan rambut itu, menghirup dalam dan lama. Aku sedikit tidak enak denganmu, pasti kau tidak bisa mencium apa pun selain keringat setelah tyrist kita semalam. Tapi kau tidak mundur, meneruskan ciumanmu dengan mata setengah terbuka dan senyuman tipis.

"Ayo... Kita lari dari sini."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Apa aku cukup egois untuk meninggalkan semuanya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah kami pergi? Bagaimana dengan Konoha, kalau Hokagenya tiba-tiba lenyap tidak berbekas tanpa kabar berita? Seluruh negara shinobi pasti akan kacau balau, belum lagi dengan kemungkinan serangan dari luar karena Konoha kehilangan pemimpin.

"Ya... Ayo pergi..."

Sayangnya, aku memang egois. Dan aku tahu, Naruto-kun tidak mungkin akan membiarkan Konoha jatuh ke lautan huru hara tanpa rencana. Aku percaya, dan aku tahu... semua akan baik saja. Dan jika tidak... anggap saja aku punya rencana B.


End file.
